Butch Coolidge
'''Butch Coolidge '''is a retired boxer, who was bribed by a mob boss Marsellus Wallace to lose his final match on the ring. However, Butch tries to double cross Marsellus and escape with money, but instead he nearly gets killed and molested. Butch was portrayed by Bruce Willis. Story Early life Butch Coolidge was born in Tennessee; He's father was a soldier and died during the Vietnam War. Before his death, Butch's father, alongside his teammate, Captain Koons wore captured and held hostage on a Vietnamese war base; Mr. Coolidge wanted to continue the father-to-son tradition of the Coolidge family and give his son, Butch the golden wristwatch; so he kept them in his rectum for five years of imprisonment, until he's death from gonorrhea; To accomplish his deceased friend's final wish, Koons hid the watch up his rectum, for two years and after seven more years he was finally released. Koons returned the watch to little Butch and told him the heroic story of the wristwatch, hidden in his father's anus... Ever since the golden watch became Butch's favorite reliquary, as the loving memory of his father. Boxing career After growing up, Butch moved to Los Angeles and started boxing career. He also got an incredibly naive French girlfriend named Fabienne. At the peak of his career, Butch decided to retire as the mobster Marsellus Wallace was offering him a bribe in order to lose to his opponent (Floyd Wilson) at his last fight. Butch agreed, while actually he planned to win the fight and escape with money. However, things turned out way too bad. Instead of just defeating his opponent, Butch unwillingly beat him to death. After the wrathful fight, Butch quickly came to senses escaped and warned Fabienne on the phone to pack up and meet him at the motel. Having arranged his escape with taxi driver Esmarelda VillaLobos, he learned from her that Wilson died after the fight. Esmeralda recognized Butch, but she has befriended him and promised to keep it a secret. At the next morning, Butch counted every significant detail for his escape and the only thing that was missing, was his watch. He went mad on Fabienne for forgetting his watch, but quickly calmed himself and went to find his watch. Butch returned to his apartment and while thinking it was empty, started toasting Toaster Pastries, until realizing that on his table was a gun. Butch picked it up and figured that Marseluss' assassin was in his bathroom, Butch calmly waited; moments later Vincent Vega (who has shown a strong dislike to Butch earlier, during his visit to Marsellus) came out of the bathroom and with the throw-out of the roasted toasters, Vega was shot from his own gun. Maynard's pawn shop Butch rushed to Fabienne on his car; however, while waiting under the traffic light, he noticed that Marsellus Wallace was crossing the street, Butch immediately crashed into him, but in the process his car broke down; Almost stunned Butch started running from injured and angry Marsellus, who was constantly trying to shoot him... Butch, finally lured Marsellus into Maynard's pawn shop and started beating him up; However, the titular owner of the shop, pointed his gun at Butch and forced him to stop; Later, Butch was knocked out and dragged into Maynard's basement along with Marsellus. Maynard called his friend Zed and they both started molesting Marsellus... Due to his strength, Butch easily broke out, stunned "The Gimp", who was supposed to keep a look at him and returned with a katana to save Marsellus. Butch killed Maynard and after freeing Marsellus, he finally could to not be concerned about his life and calmly leave with Fabienne to Tennessee on Zed's motorcycle. Personality Butch Coolidge's main trait was pride, due to his decency from militaristic and extremely patriotic family. Also at times Butch has shown a bit of his wrathful nature; as in the moment of anger, he accidentally beats his final opponent on the ring, to death... However, Butch was shown to be, sweet and loyal, towards his naive girlfriend Fabienne. Which proofs that Butch's wrath was just an issue. Butch is also very timid. Physical appearance Butch had a muscular body type. He also had blond hair and bight blue eyes. Butch wasn't too picky about his clothes. He's boxing robe was in the yellow and black colors, with red boxing gloves. He's everyday clothes' wore a brown skin jacket, on the top of a white shirt and also blue jeans and brown shoes. As an accessory, he wore his father's modified gold watch. Abilities Boxing skills Butch was physically very strong and this served him as the possibility to become an extremely proficient fighter in the boxing sphere. Relationships Marsellus Wallace = Category:Characters Category:Pulp Fiction characters Category:Male characters